Naruto the Merc
by Luciendar
Summary: Having left the village at a young age. Meet Naruto and his new life as a mercenary. This is a short story I wrote some time ago and decided to throw on the site. It was fun to write and I hope you enjoy it. If I get enough positive feedback then I'll write a sequel. Please R&R.


**A/N: So here we are with this new story. It is a relatively short one so I decided to write the whole thing and release it in one shot. This story will leave room for a continuation that I plan to write in the future but I think I left it at a good point. The romance is definitely here in the story but not as strong as I usually write, that will be for later. On a side note, there will be several instances of cross-over in this story, just an fyi.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any referenced material.**

 **Chapter 1: Mission Start**

"Let me go damn it!" the pale woman yelled in frustration, "Do you know who I am? I said let me go!"

Roughly he tossed her to the ground. She'd been screaming like this ever since the drugs and booze had finally left her system. Three days of yelling, with intermittent bouts of sleep… well for her anyways. The young man had never taken on such a troubling job before, he wanted to kill the woman and be done. Though, if he did that, then he wouldn't get paid.

' _Just keep thinking about the money_ ,' he reminded himself.

She wasn't done complaining at him, not by a long shot, "People will come looking for me you know. I have a shoot scheduled in a few days, and when I'm not there, people will know something is wrong. They will hire the most powerful ninja in the Land of Fire to hunt you down."

The teen boy scoffed at her, "Don't kid yourself, _princess_ ," he emphasized the title with obvious inflection, "I do my homework on my targets. You're next film won't even begin production for a month. Even if I have to avoid towns and take animal paths to avoid people, we will be on a boat back to my client long before they hire anyone. Oh, and lest we forget, you are know for being a flight risk. Didn't you disappear for three months during the end of filming for your last movie?"

A chill swept the young woman. He _had_ done his homework. She carefully looked him over as if truly seeing him for the first time. She had seen him at the bar, but the drunken haze she had been in blurred any solid memory, only that he had been charming, funny, and dare she say now… attractive. She wasn't really sure how long she had been on the move with him, usually she would scream at him until she passed out. Struggling once more against her bindings she found it just as useless as all the times before, whatever these chains were made of she couldn't get free.

She watched him drop to his knees by the river and drink. His clothes were unusual to say the least. A long black trench coat swept down past his knees with a blazing red whirlpool in the center of the back. On his toned chest he wore nothing more than some white mesh that felt like silk when her face rubbed against it as well as chains that wrapped around his washboard abs that connected to her, they ensured she couldn't run. His pants hung extremely loose around his legs but seemed to fit his waist cinched with a belt. His lower face was covered in a similar mesh as his chest revealing only his brilliant blond hair, sharp facial features and icy blue eyes. She'd never admit it, but he was gorgeous.

Taking a long drink of water he looked back once more at his target. She'd given him one hell of a chase, especially considering she was a civilian. He'd once hunted down a retired Anbu in the time it had taken him to finally capture her. She was obviously descended from a powerful shinobi clan that had been wiped out, that kind of sensor ability wouldn't just pop up in a civilian. Still, despite being beautiful, in a city as big as that finding one girl was still like finding a needle in a hay stack. She had picked a great place to disappear. He figured out she must be a sensor because whenever he came within fifty yards of her she moved into populated areas.

Looking over at the girl who was still wearing the same violet peacoat over a black blouse, jeans, and Uggs she'd been wearing all this time. He decided to torment her a bit for some payback, "I'm sorry that I didn't think to pack you some extra clothes _princess_. How thoughtless of me. I must say some of the things I found in your drawers were not very becoming of a princess. If you'd like I can drop you in the river a bit to wash some of the stink off of you."

Crimson flushed the young woman's pale cheeks at the insinuation, "You! You are a pig! Hell, I don't even care if I smell fresh for swine like you. You should be used to putting up with stench and deserve no less."

He'd expected some of that but decided to shut her up, "Oh, that's fine. I don't mind if you want to stew in your filth," he showed her a predatory grin, "I just hope your **uncle** won't be too offended when we get you back home, Yukie Fujikaze, or should I call you Koyuki Kazahana."

He achieved the desired result as panic swept the woman's face. She didn't say a thing as he finished drinking. Her eyes did widen slightly when he discarded his coat and mesh to wash his upper body, but even light lust wasn't enough to overcome the terror in her heart. It was the whole reason she'd preformed her disappearing act during her latest movie. They had tried to take her to the land of snow, her birthplace. The country she was heir to the throne of, well, that is before her uncle's coup d'état when he killed her parents and rested control of the country from them.

Staring into nothing, she was snapped back to reality when she realized his face was right in front of hers and he was talking, "Hello! Earth to princess. Jeez, didn't think that would send you catatonic. What's a little family reunion to get so worked up over? Hell, he's paying me a five hundred thousand ryo just to bring you back for a chat, and something about a key you have. You act like it's the freaking end of the world or some shit. I'll never understand you royalty types. Now here, drink some water, we have a long journey ahead of us."

Her eyes widened, she'd couldn't believe how naive this guy was, "Wow, you really must be a naïve kid if you believed that load of bull. It must be nice to live in that sweet world of yours. Did my dear uncle happen to mention how he became in control of my country? I bet he conveniently left that part out, huh?"

Now he was getting pissed, "Look lady, I don't care if you're a real princess or not. I am sixteen years old, you are what, two years older than me? I have been a bounty hunter for five years and this gig is going to set me up for a long time to come. I don't speak to the client, I just get the flier and accept the job. I just so happen to catch this the moment it came into the office. If it wasn't me, it would have been someone else. I honestly don't care a rat's ass if your uncle had to kill your parents to get the throne if he's paying me well enough."

Her face visibly paled at that and he face palmed, "That's exactly what he did, isn't it? Crap, look, I didn't actually mean that. It was just the worst case scenario and I didn't believe it could be that bad. Hell, I just figured he was sweet on ya or something? Look, would you feel better if I promised to not leave you there? The contract states I have to bring you back to speak with him and give him the key you took, some kind of crystal. After that I'll bring you straight back and on my honor no harm will come to you even at the cost of my life. Deal?"

A lesser woman might have blushed a bit from a promise like that, that look of conviction in his eyes, but not her. She was a prize winning actress and no proclamation, regardless of how sweet, was going to make her blush. She must be experiencing some form of Stockholm Syndrome, she figured. He had kidnapped her after all and did his best to put her down, even though she could see through his tough guy act in a second. He was strong, there was no doubt about that, but some hardcore bounty hunter he was not.

After taking her drink she looked into his eyes, "Look, please don't take me back there. I get you believe what you're saying, but if you take me back there he will finish what he started and kill me. I get that you are strong and clever, but he has the resources of an entire country at his fingertips."

"Look, you'll be fine, I'll protect ya," he assured her, "or my name isn't Na… well you don't need to know that."

As if the gods were trying to spite him a voice called out from the bushes behind him, "Master Naruto, I finally caught up with you!"

Face palming he looked over at the young girl who had just called out to him, "Ayame, you just gave sensitive information about me to a mark. What have I told you about that?"

Looking utterly miserable she stared up at him, "I'm so sorry master. Please forgive me, I won't mess up again."

Even Koyuki had to feel sorry for the young girl. This Ayame, had turned up early on during her capture. She had tried to convince the girl to free her but the pale eyed girl was completely devoted to her captor. The sad thing was he did everything in his power to rid himself of her. Not half an hour after catching up to them had he sent her into town to get food and then taken off.

Naruto scratched his head and sighed, "Look, Ayame, I'm not your master. I saved you from some thugs years ago. I get that you're grateful but you have an entire clan that is probably missing you. Go home, you don't belong in this world with me."

Ayame stood there in her oversized light purple kimono top and black pants with tear filled eyes, "I can't master. When you returned to the village in the middle of the night, and I ran into you, I knew it was fate giving me the chance to help you. After you just disappeared one night I was afraid I'd never see you again. I'll follow you anywhere. Look," she dug into a large backpack she was carrying, "I got some food like you asked. Since I was afraid I might've took to long and you might've taken off again, I got stuff with lots of preservatives so that it wouldn't spoil like the last couple of times."

' _Wow, this guy has done the same thing to her time and time again. I get why he is doing it but still, it's a crummy thing to do,_ _though_ _it probably is for the best._ _That being said_ _, I don't know whether to admire her dedication or think she's slightly pathetic.'_ Koyuki thought.

The trio traveled towards the boat that would take them to Snow Country. Koyuki continued to shout about getting free of Naruto who would in turn make the ride on his shoulder extra bumpy for her. Repeated efforts to ditch Ayame all ended in failure for Naruto. Entering a rough looking town Naruto finally sat down the weary princess and unchained her.

Wiping the sleep from her eyes she looked at him with obvious suspicion, "You're letting me go? Just like that?"

"Oh no," he replied causing her to look even more confused, "You see, this isn't a normal town. Anyone who would dare set foot in this town has a bounty on there head. You see all of these friendly guys around you, they have performed any number of evil self-serving deeds. You are safe as long as you're with me, but the moment you wander outside of my protection, well… let's just say that you're bounty notice didn't include your purity in it's stipulations, only alive."

It was then that Koyuki _really_ took in her surroundings. The town wasn't so much a village, more like a collection of shacks. Hell, one moderate sized wind would probably blow this whole town down. Though, the buildings were far from the worst part. All of the people standing around looked like they had fallen down the ugly tree, hit every branch on the way down, and then got beaten with said branches. If only they didn't smell worse.

Koyuki paled and clung to the Naruto's arm, much to the apparent ire of there other traveling companion. She didn't want to hold onto him, in fact it was almost the most appalling, loathsome thing she could imagine doing. Still, after seeing the way she was being eyed after walking into town, she knew he wasn't lying. The moment she left his side she would be taken, killed, and raped, and if she was very, very lucky it would all be done in that order.

"Don't cling onto the master so," Ayame fussed as she tried to dislodge the princess from Naruto's arm.

"Ayame," Naruto said her name with cold authority that made both girls shiver, "You can see where we are. Behave accordingly."

Immediately fixing herself and becoming aware of her surroundings she obeyed, "Yes, master, my apologies. I just can't bare to see that trollop throw herself all over you."

"Trollop!" Koyuki barked at the girl, "Listen here you pathetic little stalker-"

Whatever she was going to say was cut off by the approach of a group of men. All of them wearing tattered old Anbu style pants, ripped shirts of varying colors, and a few were wearing vests. The one thing they all had in common were ninja headbands. A dark haired man led them, he looked to be in his mid to late thirties and carried something reminiscent of a oversized kitchen knife on his back.

"Well, look at what we have here boys," the leader chuckled, "a little man escorting two lovely ladies. Look girlies, this kid here can't really be doing it for ya, why don't you come with me and my boys here and let us show ya a good time."

Naruto wasn't phased but just then he saw an instant change in his mark. An arrogant expression he had seen many times before covered her face. It truly amazed him just how quickly this girl could tame her true feelings and put on this air of confidence. Most ninja couldn't master there feelings so well, and if he wasn't mistaken, she was able to assess correctly that these guys were no threat to him.

Flipping her hair and putting one hand on her hip, Koyuki stared down the leader, "Look here gramps, you are a little out of date to be trying to bring that weak crap here. I don't care if you've soured or spoiled, whatever it is you stink, now please, do the world a favor and take a shower."

The man was going to snap at her until one of his flunkies spoke up, "Hey boss, I know that girl, she's that famous actress from Fire Country, Yukie Fujikaze."

The leader showed a wicked grin, "Is that right? Well, I've never tasted an actress before, I wonder what type of faces you'll make. I bet you've practiced those too, can't wait to see."

Fear began to sweep over the Koyuki as the man reached for her. Her gut had told her that Naruto was way stronger than this guy, but as he stood by and watched she began to doubt. Her gut had never been wrong before, this sure was a hell of a time for it to start.

"Enough," Koyuki heard the word come from behind her but the voice sounded so alien to her she had to look to make sure it was the same man who'd brought her here, "I'm going to give you this one chance. Leave and never stand in my presence again. Do that, and you'll live to see tomorrow."

The whispering that had infested the streets from the time they'd arrived had died in that moment. Here was Naruto, the guy who seemed a lot more like an annoying little brother than a bounty hunter, now looking and sounding exactly like what he'd assured her he was. His gorgeous blue eyes were now deadly, and the look he was giving promised a swift and painful death to anyone who would challenge him.

The leader backed up a half step before he began stuttering his threats, "Y-y-you can't scare me punk. D-d-don't you get it. We're sh-shinobi, and w-we have the numbers here. L-leave the g-girls and scram."

"Ayame, umbrella," Naruto whispered out in an icy tone.

Koyuki was so enthralled by her captor that she didn't notice the hand coming for her until it wrapped itself around her wrist. She was about to scream until she noticed a massive umbrella blocking her and Ayame from the thugs in front of her. That's when the screaming started.

The fingers around her wrist tightened briefly before going loose and releasing her. She had to cover her ears as the sounds of metal meeting flesh followed by screaming filled the air. Men begged for there lives before making gurgling noises as if they were drowning in something, she didn't want to imagine what. Over and over again she heard something splatter against the umbrella that Ayame continued to hold in front of them. Refusing to look up anymore, she looked at the ground, instantly she regretted her decision. The first thing she noticed was the hand that had been grabbing her wrist, just the hand, followed up by a puddle of blood that was slowly ebbing towards her feet.

A moment later Koyuki heard a grunt and the umbrella closed. She was surprised to see a relatively clean street in front of her. Sure, there were a few puddles of blood, but considering she expected the road to be littered with corpses, this was a pleasant alternative. Then she took a moment to take in Naruto. Blood seemed to drip off of him and yet it didn't seem to absorb into his clothes.

It was a few moments later when she was snapped back to the reality with the sound of Ayame giggling, "I see you noticed his clothes staying so clean. Yep, master is a genius. He creates these seals, all sorts of them, and he can do anything with them. That one keeps things from staining clothes, I don't really get how, and I'm guessing he sealed all those bodies away so you wouldn't freak out. If he wanted to, he could quit being a bounty hunter and make an honest living selling seals."

"Ayame!" Naruto snapped, "How many times must I remind you about giving away information like that!?"

Falling to her knees Ayame bowed, "I'm so sorry master, I just get so excited when you do things like that. I can't help but brag about how amazing my master is."

Naruto sighed and walked up to Koyuki, "You okay princess?"

Somehow hearing his voice revert back to its casual faux tough guy impression put her at incredible ease, "Yeah, thanks for that."

"Hey, don't thank me. I'm only in this for the money," he insisted.

Somehow, she just knew that wasn't true, "Yeah, whatever tough guy. How about we do what we came here for and get going? As much as I'd prefer to put off my death, even that seems preferable to staying in this town."

Naruto's smile widened at that, "Well that's to bad princess, cause we are staying the night."

"What!?" she shouted before being dragged to the inn.

The inn Koyuki stumbled into wasn't exactly up to her standards. The front seemed to be a bar/weapons store. Somehow she couldn't see picking out a new set of clothes and dagger and then paying for a beer to go with it. The proprietor seemed to recognize Naruto but continued to clean a glass, bartender SOP.

"Yo, my man Agil, what's up," Naruto shouted whilst fist bumping the large dark skinned man behind the counter.

"Well, if it isn't my least favorite customer," the large man retorted, "what brings you here? Needing a few beds and food for the night, or are you and miss pop culture here sharing a bed."

"Least favorite, you just say that cause I don't waste money on your overpriced crap ya stinking kondoru, and yeah, two beds is fine but make sure there is enough food," Naruto laughed walking off while grabbing the room key the large man handed him.

Out of curiosity Koyuki leaned towards Ayame, "What's a kondoru?"

"Oh that," she replied, "It's a dirty slang for someone who scavenges after battles and collects whatever weapons and armor they can find. Then selling that stuff in places like this where people are desperate. They can overcharge by a huge margin since these types of people can't set foot in a regular village. All of those wannabe ninja back there probably bought their gear here, or at least a place like this."

"What do you mean by 'wannabe ninja'? Are you telling me they weren't ninja," Koyuki asked.

Naruto scoffed at her question that she thought he hadn't heard, "Of course they weren't. You are really clueless aren't you? Didn't you see all of the different symbols on their headbands. Ninja from so many different villages would never team up like that, even if they were rouge ninja."

"Oh," she said softly before making her way into the room.

It was nicer than she thought. Two large beds with a nice sized table for eating, and a fireplace that kept the room well lit. Sitting down on one of the beds, she sighed at how comfortable it felt. More nights than she cared to remember spent sleeping on the dirt, or Naruto's shoulder, made her very grateful for a bed, that once upon a time, she wouldn't have even touched.

The food arrived an hour later and the three sat down to eat. Both girls were served a beef stew while Naruto had his usual ramen. Even if this was a rundown crap shack he still found this to be the best ramen outside of Konoha. Agil might be crap with weapons, but the man could make some damn fine grub.

Taking a drink from his mug he spit the drink on the floor beside him, "What is this piss, tea? Where is my sake?"

Like he'd called the devil, they all heard Agil's voice coming down the hall, "You're still underage half pint."

The three finished dinner quietly while Naruto whispered some choice words about there innkeeper that probably made kondoru look like a title of honor. Each of them took the chance to bathe. Koyuki was infinitely grateful for this and almost flattered when Naruto let her take the first bath, stating that he didn't care and Ayame shouldn't even be there. The night would soon take a turn for the princess turned actress.

Resting comfortably in bed, doing her best to face away from bathroom and not imagine the young man in there. Even with as exhausted as she was, and comfortable as she found herself, she couldn't chase the thoughts from her mind of the naked form of the Naruto in the tub.

' _What is wrong with me? He's a killer, and he kidnapped me...even if he only killed the_ _m_ _to protect me,'_ Koyuki tried to chastise herself.

Eventually she started to drift off until, much to her annoyance she felt a warm body slip into bed beside her, "Jeez Ayame, I thought you'd be in bed with Naruto."

A deep voice grunted beside her causing Koyuki to shoot straight up in bed, "N-n-n-naruto!?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out. Now get to sleep, we still have a ways to travel tomorrow," Naruto yawned at her before crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes.

"Why are you in bed with me," she hissed at him.

A light chuckle emanated from the resting blond, "Because you can't protect yourself. You want some guy to try and come in here and take you from me? I don't think so."

She knew he hadn't intended it to sound like he cared for her, but that's exactly what it sounded like to her mind as she blushed five shades of red. Muttering to herself she said he could suit himself and curled up to sleep. Slowly, but surely, and almost subconsciously did she scoot back until her form was slightly touching his.

 **Chapter 2**

The trio was once more heading out when the voice of Agil could be heard calling out to them. They turned to see the man running towards them. He was holding a something wrapped in a white cloth.

"Yo, hold up Naruto. You're special order just came in. It took a while to finish the sheath after you carved those seals into it but it's ready now," the man said trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks man," Naruto gave him a fist bump, "Well, I'm outta here. Catch ya next time bro."

Unwrapping the cloth a small sword came into view in a black polished and lacquered wooden sheath. Naruto didn't draw the sword, he instead placed it at his lower back. A cinching sound caused Koyuki to inspect what happened and found that the chains around his torso had somehow fastened the sheath to him.

Whether he trusted her more or he just didn't feel like it, Naruto didn't wrap Koyuki up this time when he threw her on his shoulder. He did however joke about exactly what might happen were she to struggle against him while they were on the move. If he were to 'accidentally' drop her after all he wasn't sure how his contractor would feel about all of the broken bones. Still, the contract had only stated she be alive, not well. She had since offered zero resistance while they were on the move.

It was getting to be late in the day and Koyuki had given up on yelling at Naruto to free her. She didn't know if it was the fact that he had protected her from the bandits back in that town, or that she was now vividly aware of how strong he really was. Her gut had told her he was strong, but a gut feeling turned out to be nothing when faced with the harsh reality.

She had in turn began to ask questions about who they were and why such young kids were doing things like this. Ayame, as it turned out, was more than happy to give her whatever information she requested. Regardless of how many times Naruto scolded her for divulging secrets about him, every time Koyuki asked a question, Ayame seemed more than happy to answer.

So far she'd figured out something interesting information about her would be captor. He was, as she guessed and he'd supplied, 16 years old. He was an orphan and they had both once resided in Konoha, the ninja village of the Land of Fire. He was treated extremely poorly, even going as far as attempted murder by some of the residents, but even Ayame wouldn't explain why. Naruto had left his village at nine years old and apparently found some mysterious person who trained him in the ninja ways that he would have been taught back in the village.

While there was no bounty for him, yet, there were missing posters scattered around the Land of Fire offering up rewards for information about his whereabouts. Ayame had even retold the story of how she was going to be assaulted by demons and that Naruto had rode in like a knight in shining armor and saved her. Naruto had then corrected the girl's delusions by explaining that the 'demons' were just a bunch of drunks who had a taste for little girls. One of them just so happened to be his mark so he inadvertently saved her. He'd gone on to say that he usually didn't take such low grade bounties but that when the father of a little girl the man had molested showed up at the bounty office begging for aide, he couldn't turn the man down. He said, and Koyuki agreed, that monsters like that man deserved to be killed slowly.

It was nearly dusk when the three approached the port and Naruto spotted a Captain with a white lily in his vest, "Thank you for using our agreed upon signal. I understand you may find the flowers to be a bit feminine, or how did you put it, faggish, but I thought a drunken sailor was a tad on the nose, not to mention cliché. That, and the fact that I've seen twelve and we just got here."

"Fine boy," the old man who was still obviously drunk slurred, "Jusss get you and your tail here on board *hic* and we'll ssset off within the hour."

Both girl's had a perturbed look about them at the man's reference to them but Naruto waved them off, "Thank you sir, we'll be boarding now. We will be in our cabins if you need us. I trust you did as I asked and saved that level of the ship for my party alone."

The old man burped noxious fumes before answering, "Aye, that I did, sssonny boy. You besst have the coin to pay for all the ssspace I'm wastin' on you lot. If you girl's get lonely, you jusss come find ole Cap'n here and I'll show you my battle scarsss."

Neither girl could really decide the worst part of the man. His foul odor was bad, the fact that he spit when he spoke, his breath that reeked of sake and tartar, or the sickening mental image his offer of show and tell had left in there minds. Either way, if they were vomiting later, it wouldn't be due to seasickness.

"Naruto, is this really the best you could do," Koyuki sighed.

The whining actually made him chuckle a bit, "Come on now princess, you don't want to miss out on that kind of stuff. It's all part of the ambiance, don't ya think? Plus, we all aren't made of money, your highness. How about this, on our way back, I'll get us a much nicer ride with the pay day I have coming, sound good?"

It did sound good actually. A nice warm cabin, a pleasant meal, the smell of the ocean air, which she actually enjoyed, and then a warm bed covered in furs, her nude form curling up next to Naru- nope, nope, nope, not going there. Her denial still unable to erase that tiny feeling of warmth where her clothed back had met his bare side.

' _What in the seven hell_ _s is w_ _rong with me?'_ she questioned herself for what seemed like the hundredth time.

The lower level of the boat was not a fun place to be. Naruto watched out a small window as the sea tossed and turned, barely illuminated by the moonlight. No beds were to be had on the boat, instead there were hammocks that allowed your body to sway with the rocking of the boat. He didn't know how he felt about it, but it certainly seemed like the girls were rocked to sleep fast enough.

Naruto was fraught with misgivings. He'd been in this business since he was nine years old. He hadn't missed a night of sleep over a mission since his first kill. Of course he tried to stay on what he considered the righteous side of the job, and even that had its morally ambiguous moments. Most of the missions he took were people seeking help. People or villages that were being attacked and weren't important or rich enough to get help.

There was of course the other side of the job though. One that his mentor had made him take one of. Oh, it was far better than some of them. But she had made him take an assassination mission, one that was basically a revenge killing. Some honor duel had gone wrong between two families so they put a bounty out on the man who had cheated during the duel by using ninjutsu in a strictly taijutsu fight. He'd done the mission, and discovered what it was like to kill someone who wasn't what he would consider evil, just scared. Someone who wasn't trying to kill him or harm others.

He had eventually decided that the mission he'd been sent on was more of a shades of gray mission than an evil one. He saw some of these missions and the men who took them. Perhaps the world would be a better place if he killed some of his fellow hunters, but the truth was, if they hadn't took them then someone else would.

His master had accumulated a massive bounty by using the details from these fliers to save people. She had to date rescued forty kidnap victims, at least a hundred girls trapped in the slave trade, and prevented a dozen assassinations. It had earned her the moniker, "Angel of Mercy." A name that attracted the wrong kind of attention. It would have gotten her killed by now if any normal man could kill his master. The woman wielded what appeared to be an ordinary broadsword, but when she started swinging it the blade would detach into separate links creating a massive bladed whip.

She was the one who had found him. The memory still etched in his mind. Being chased out of the village on his birthday, better known as the Fox Hunt. It wasn't the first time he'd been chased out, just the first time he'd chosen not to go back. He hadn't been traveling for a couple days when starvation got the best of him.

At nine he barely had any training to fall back on. At the end of his rope, he allowed himself to fall back into the mud as the rain pitter pattered on his body. Sad as it was. all he did was open his mouth to drink what little water would land inside. Death was coming, it would be slow, and probably miserable but hopefully he could sleep and it would take him. His eyes slowly came to a close as he cursed this wretched life and whoever had cursed him with this demon fox that had ruined his life so.

He hadn't expected to wake up again, let alone in a different place altogether. He found he was in a cave. He attempted to look around but was to weak to even sit up. Turning his head he could see a fire blazing and beyond that the mouth of the cave where he could tell the rain was still pouring even in the dead of night.

Then he saw her. Silver hair that seemed to glow in the firelight barely reached her shoulders slightly shrouding golden orbs. A brown cloak covered the rest of her form as she stoked the flames and stirred a pot hanging above the fire.

Trying to speak resulted in nothing but failure as his voice was weak and throat dry. His attempts didn't go unnoticed however as the woman looked over. Slowly she stood and walked over to him. She didn't say much, not even her name, simply 'eat' and then walked back to her earlier position. His eyes followed her back to her spot and then fell upon his food. It was some kind of stew, for all he knew it could be poisoned, but at this point he didn't care. Slowly turning on his side he found out very quickly he could hardly hold the bowl. His strength virtually nonexistent he did the only thing he could, he let his head fall into the bowl and ate.

He had spent several days in the cave with her. She never said much but would feed him frequently and bring him water. Slowly he regained his strength. Soon she began to have him doing chores, small things like chopping wood or gathering water. After he got strong enough she began to have him start hunting for wild game to make their food with. It wasn't long before he was at full strength.

Out of the blue one day after finishing his normal chores he found the air knocked out of him as a purple boot kicked him in the chest. Train, was all she'd said before she began to attack him. The fight lasted a matter of seconds before she left him battered on the ground. After he dragged himself to his feat once more, ready to yell at her, he found a dagger's handle shoved at him urging him to go hunting for dinner.

For the next two years his life proceeded this way. His training only broken up by various missions she began to take him on. Eventually he had learned to summon chains to fight with, it wasn't anything he'd been taught, just something he did on instinct. He had stabbed her in the left shoulder the first time he summoned them, catching her by surprise. Afraid for his life after that he literally said his prayers and awaited the death that was sure to follow. After several moments of nothing he opened his eyes to find his trainer right in front of him. Her brown cloak falling to the ground revealing a skin tight purple suit trimmed in gold. (Soul Calibur 2 Ivy)

He was dumbstruck at her appearance and let his mouth hang wide, muttering unintelligibly. Out of her mouth came a single name, Uzumaki. Naruto nodded his head thinking it must have been a question. Until that moment the woman had never shown a hint of emotion. He couldn't process what was happening as she hugged him to her scantily clad chest and whispered a word that was entirely alien to him, family. Two words in the span of a minute, literally the longest conversation they'd ever had.

Training had changed from that day on. For the next two years he had studied from numerous scrolls that were strangely enough covered in his families crest. He couldn't figure out just who this woman was, though she did speak more now. He found out that her name was Ivy, and she was a descendant of the Uzumaki clan. Like him, she lacked the red hair, but somehow he knew it was true. She had salvaged these scrolls form her mother who was an Uzumaki, a name Ivy had taken on due to hatred of her father. She could not summon the special chains that he could so she used her weapon to imitate the Uzumaki chain style of fighting.

She also began to train him almost religiously in seals, Fuinjutsu she called it. Whatever it was he took to it like a duck to water. He found it was a waste to study the scrolls however. He could simply look at a seal and understand it as if it was programmed into him. He would study however, but eventually began to notice flaws in the scrolls and so he rewrote them. He began to make his own seals and apply them all over the place. Ivy would giggle ever so lightly when he would make a new one. This woman, the deadliest person he had ever met, was also the gentlest soul he'd ever known. He couldn't help but wonder if this was what having a mother was like, and that is what led him to his mistake.

Waking up slowly he found that his head was in her lap, as it often was when he awoke, even though he hadn't gone to sleep there. She was running her fingers through his hair simply smiling that tiny, almost imperceptible smile when he said it.

"Mom."

At that moment he saw more emotions cross her face than he had seen in all of the time he'd known her. At first it was happiness, and then it was confusion, followed by what looked like fear, and finally a cold stare as she shook her head. Eventually he had fallen back to sleep and when he awoke she was gone. The cave that had been there home was now empty save himself. He found a note she had left him, it said simply, 'Go find yourself, and then come find me.' So that's what he had been doing ever since.

The early light of day breaking over the horizon let Naruto know he hadn't slept all night. He wasn't particularly worried. He still had a couple days before they would arrive in Snow Country. Peering over at the other side of the cabin he noticed two baby blues staring at him.

"You didn't sleep at all huh? That's a first," Koyuki deduced.

Naruto just stretched and yawned, "I'm good, just remembering."

"Remembering what?" she pressed.

He grinned, "Nothing you need concern yourself with, _princess_. Why don't you return to your beauty rest, Kami knows what you're like without it. I'll go check in with the Captain and see about our progress.

Leaving the room that was literally just four hammocks Naruto made his way to the deck. The ever faithful Captain was standing tall at the wheel. Think what he might about the old drunk, the man was a dedicated sailor. Walking about the deck, every board screeching with the lightest step, he eventually came upon the man.

"Ah, so yee be awake *hic* lad," the obviously still inebriated man said.

Naruto's faced twisted a bit, "Why are you still drunk?"

The old man laughed at the boy, "Why be it that you have *hic* two fine lasssesss in ye company, *hic* yet ye bed neither?"

"Well I...wait a sec, how do you," Naruto stopped himself and let out a breath, "Ya know what, I don't even want to know."

The Captains belly jiggled a bit as he chortled, "A wise choice that be lad. Let me share with ye some wisdom passed down by me pa. Me pa says to me, 'boy there only be two ways to never get a hang over, the first is to never start drinking, the second be to never stop' and I've lived by that saying me whole life."

The fact that his logic actually made a twisted kind of sense disturbed Naruto to no end. There were certain things in this world that it was just better to not understand: plague, senseless violence, a psychopath's inner thoughts, Uchiha, people who talk during the movies, the way boobs could jiggle defying the laws of nature,(sometimes it's best just to be thankful) and of course Hugh Jackman. Now at the top of Naruto's list was this guy.

"Well lad, we have a problem," the old sailor stated magically sounding sober.

"What's that?" Naruto inquired.

The man scratched the hair on his chest, "Well, we be headed straight for an iceberg."

Naruto looked out into the dense fog that had recently surrounded the ship, "What the hell are you talking about old man. I don't see any," and that of course is when the boat nearly slammed into a massive bed of ice and snow, "don't even say it old man, don't even say it."

"Aye lad," he laughed once more, "Why don't ye tell the lasses the news while I chart us a new course around this mess."

Naruto merely nodded his head at the man and fetched the girls. He figured they could use a chance to stretch their legs and this may be the best chance they would get. While Ayame danced around and made snow angels and a snow man Naruto decided to scout the area. The iceberg was indeed massive. It easily dwarfed the size of some villages he'd been too.

Koyomi watched her captor take off. As much as she tried to think of him as the villain who had kidnapped her she just couldn't seem to think of him that way. Was he still an oafish boar, sure, was he a crass pervert, perhaps, but was he a bad guy, no, no he wasn't. Just like her, he was trying to get by in a world that had dealt him a bad hand. Taking her back to her uncle to him was just sending a spoiled rich kid back home, or at least it had started out that way. She had seen the subtle changes in his demeanor since he'd learned parts of the truth, he'd even promised her safe return from there.

Watching him perch himself upon the tip of the highest spike of ice she laughed. She was sure he'd gone up there for the view, but she knew he thought he looked cool. Standing there letting the wind blow through his long blond locks she could just hear him praising himself. Truth be told, he looked amazing up there, but she'd never admit it.

From atop his mini mountain Naruto surveyed all around him. It seemed odd that this huge chunk of ice was just floating out here. Even more so when you consider how slow the thing must move and that the Captain, who made regular trips to Snow Country, had no idea why it would be there. As crazy and unstable as the man was, he seemed to have some kind of super sense when it came to the sea, this shouldn't have caught him by surprise. If Ivy had taught him anything, it was when something looked suspicious, it probably was.

Before coming down he looked all around him once more and spotted Koyuki staring up at him at chuckled to himself, " _Oh yeah, that's right, I'm a bad ass. Take it in girl."_

Rejoining the group he yelled out, "Everyone back to the ship, something is wrong here. We need to leave **now!** "

That, of course, is when shit hit the fan, "Don't leave so soon my boy. The party is just getting started."

"Ayame, tell the Captain to set sail and you two get on the ship," Naruto ordered before facing the three new presences on the glacier, "Who the hell are you three supposed to be?"

The leader jumped down to face Naruto, light purple hair pulled back, dressed in some white and blue winter gear and around his head was a shinobi head band Naruto didn't recognize. The oddest thing about the man's clothing was a black chest piece he was wearing. The man exuded confidence but a lot of it seemed to center around his chest bling.

With an exaggerated sweeping bow the man introduced himself, "Hello, Mr. Hunter, I am Nadare. I work for his majesty Doto, the one who issued your contract, I am here on his behalf to collect Miss Yukie Fujikaze."

Naruto gave him an appraising look before shaking his head, "Sorry, but I'm going to have to say no. Ya see, contracts have to be followed to the letter, and my contract says I have to bring her back to Doto himself. If that's not how you guys work then next time I suggest you word that into your bounty request."

The man's face twisted a bit in frustration, "Lord Doto is a very busy man, he can not make time for a simple bounty hunter. It would be wise of you to hand the girl over before this takes a less friendly turn."

"A simple bounty hunter eh," Naruto laughed, "well I guess he shouldn't hire simply bounty hunters then. But I guess if you guys could actually do your jobs he wouldn't have to. I mean, what crappy ninja can't even find one girl. She's famous for kami's sake, the paparazzi do half the work for you."

Nadare's face was now a full on snarl as he barked his commands, "Fubuki, Mizore, ATTACK!"

Naruto's eyes widened as the large dark man behind him jumped on some kind of mechanical snowboard and rocketed towards him. The pink haired woman sprouted wings from some sort of black armor on her back and flew at him. The two wearing matching snow suits as there leader began to circle him. He knew they'd attack together, one high, and one low. The man finally hefted a large metal arm that rocketed towards him on some line that Naruto had to dodge. Dodging just in time he avoided the arm only to have his shoulder sliced by shuriken.

Before he had a chance to counter the two began to circle again. After the process repeated a few more time Naruto began to become frustrated. Cuts littered his arms, yet they were just that, shallow cuts. What angered him was that they were ruining his trench coat. Tossing it to the ground he closed his eyes. Noticing this the two ninja on the attack swooped in to finish him ignoring the chains that dropped form his waist to the ground.

 **Uzumaki Style: Chain Maelstrom**

Neither of the two stood a chance. They were to close and heading to quickly towards him to evade as the chains whipped around his person at insane speeds. The man was able to get his gauntlet up in time to keep himself from being completely unprotected from the chains binding him while the woman's wings were restrained and was brought crashing down. Noticing she wasn't getting up Naruto released her and whipped the chains sending the other man crashing into the ice as well. He was able to free himself moments before his head impaled the ice and jumped back on his snowboard and sped straight towards Naruto.

Naruto noticed the man twist slightly when he moved his chains, giving him a wide birth. He would obviously try to use the gauntlet again when he had a better angle. Naruto wasn't going to give him that chance however. Swiftly drawing his blade he slashed. The man was not an inexperienced ninja, he had noticed the small blade on the boys back and knew it was no threat at this range. He had not foreseen the blade growing six feet and was unable to block the slash the gouged his left side.

The man was sent tumbling and losing lots of blood. Naruto once more eyed the leader whose furry seemed to bleed from his eyes. The frustration of having this boy make short work of his team evident on his face. Their heaven and earth combo was almost unbeatable when used on a single opponent, and the boy hadn't even used Ninjutsu or Genjutsu rendering their chakra armor pointless.

"Fine brat, have it your way," Nadare snarled at him making several hand signs.

 **Ice Style: White Wolf Jutsu**

Naruto's eyes got big as the jutsu approached him. He had hardly ever battled real ninja. His adrenaline began to pump giving him a massive high. Was this what it meant to lose yourself in battle? Moments before the attack struck Naruto made his hand signs.

 **Uzumaki Style: Un** **yield** **ing Chains**

Several chains shot up from the ice in front of Naruto as he crouched low letting the attack explode past him. Once it was over he looked around and couldn't find the attacker. That was never a good sign.

The ninja in question shot forth from the snow and stabbed Naruto in his spine. A grin spread across his face, but his victory was short lived as snow spilled forth from the wound. A moment later he noticed himself stabbing a snow man. He barely had time to gasp before he found his face slammed into the ground.

Naruto was silently thanking Ayame over and over for being such a kid and making a snow man. He could find nothing else to replace himself with. Now, however, his focus was on the man now going down on the snow man. He barely had time to register that the man had his hands under him before a spike shot out of the ice causing him to jump back.

Nose bloodied the enemy ninja shot to his feat, "Let's end this boy. I'm done playing games with you."

 **Ice** **Style** **: White Whale Jutsu**

A massive wale made entirely of ice causing Naruto to have to shunshin away before it squashed him. It was a devastating technique that tore a good chunk of the glacier apart. It did however give Naruto an idea as he flew threw the hand signs.

 **Uzumaki Style: Piercing Lance**

Multiple chains all twisted around one another creating one massive point and shot towards the enemy shinobi. Even moving at it's incredible speed the man was barely able to side step the blow leaving him without even a scratch.

"Is that the best you got punk," he shouted, "You missed me."

Naruto looked like the cat who ate the canary at that point, "Wasn't aiming at you."

Nadare heard a huge crack and looked back seeing the massive chain had split the glacier in two. Both sides now rocked as Naruto jumped back to the now freed ship. Nardare was left only to growl. He could pursue, but then his teammates would fall into the freezing waters and die.

"This isn't over boy!" Nadare shouted as he leapt away.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, like I haven't heard that before," Naruto mumbled as he made his way back below the deck, "This bounty just got a lot more interesting."

 **Chapter 3**

 _Last time:_

 _Nadare heard a huge crack and looked back seeing the massive chain had split the glacier in two. Both sides now rocked as Naruto jumped back to the now freed ship. Nardare was left only to growl. He could pursue, but then his teammates would fall into the freezing waters and die._

 _"This isn't over boy!" Nadare shouted as he leapt away._

 _"Yeah, yeah, yeah, like I haven't heard that before," Naruto mumbled as he made his way back below the deck, "This bounty just got a lot more interesting."_

 _Present:_

The Captain hadn't said much, it seemed he was simply pleased that his boat was safe. A little to pleased, considering the way he held the mast, if you asked Naruto. Still, the young bounty hunter knew that this bounty wasn't as nice and tidy as it had seemed when had started it. Ivy had told him a hundred times, "There is no such thing as easy money."

Night had set upon them once more. Naruto watched the reflection of the moon dance across the waves. The salt air that blew his tresses soothed him. Ivy had said that they descended from an island nation, maybe that's why he had always felt so happy out on the water.

Naruto snorted, "Maybe I should have been a pirate."

"Aye lad," Naruto jumped at the voice, "And a damn fine one ye would have made. Much to the ire of simple folks like myself."

Naruto nodded at his burly Captain, "Sorry, I didn't know you were there. Guess I was swept up in thoughts."

"The sea lad, she is a mysterious and lovely lass who has swept many a good man up in her embrace. It is not the sea I would fear if I were ye though lad. You seem to have enough trouble with the lass you brought with yee," the man's good natured chuckle seemed eerily at place in the vast nothingness.

He gave the Captain his best predatory grin, "Oh, she's not a problem, she's a meal ticket, and soon I'll be eating like a king."

The Captain gave him an amused grin, "Is that right boyo? Then why be it that you kept her from those men. You could be having your reward and half way home by now."

"I," Naruto hesitated a moment, "I made a promise."

"Oh, well a promise be another matter entirely. A man's word be all that he has in life, that it be. Still, perhaps there be more to it than that. For a captive, that woman seems quite smitten with her captor, says I. Women be like the sea lad, deep and mysterious. Traveled the seas all my life and ne'er will I know her, same for women."

Naruto eyed the Captain carefully, "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Again, the Captain grinned, "Oh nothing laddy, just the ramblings of a drunken old sailor, nothing ye need mind. Why don't ye catch a few winks lad, your lass seems worried."

Naruto's eyes shot towards the door to the lower deck and noticed Koyuki peeking around it. She hadn't been there a moment ago, and yet the Captain seemed to know she was there the moment she showed up. This man was obviously more than he seemed, or maybe Naruto was just tired, he wasn't sure. Regardless, he nodded to the Captain and ventured below deck.

Both Naruto and Koyuki sat in a second hammock as Ayame snored above them. Nothing was said for a while as the two rocked with the sea. A small lit candle reflected in the eyes of both teens as they gazed sideways at each other. Koyuki could have put on another front, but now was the time for answers, real answers.

"Why are you up," Naruto filled the silence.

Koyuki just kicked her feet a bit, "I woke up, you weren't here. Decided to go look for you."

He smirked at her, "Worried about me princess?"

She gave a soft laugh, "More like was hoping you'd fallen overboard."

Both chuckled lightly at that before Koyuki finally asked the question on her mind, "I heard you telling the Captain about your promise. You really mean that don't you? You think you'll be able to bring me back."

Naruto's determined gaze fell on her then, "I don't just think it, I said I will, so I will. I never go back on my word, that's my nin… that's just my way."

"Geez, why does it have to be a guy like you," she laughed, "How can you even be such a schmuck and such a great guy at the same time?"

"It's all part of my charm," he grinned back.

Losing all of her earlier mirth she looked imploringly at him, "Naruto, I'm serious here. If we go there, at least I will die. Nothing you can do can stop that. Once you hand me over, he will kill me. He just has resources that you don't. I've seen your power, and believe me, I know you're strong. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

His eyes widened slightly, "You don't want to see _me_ get hurt?"

She shook her head, her hair covered her eyes, but Naruto still saw the tears drop from her nose. Either she was a **very** convincing actress, which as the top actress in the land of fire she was, or she was genuinely considered about him. There was just no way to be sure. This whole time she'd never said anything like that, and now...but this could all still be a ploy.

With a deep breath she sighed, "If it's money you want, I'll give you money. Actresses are vastly overpaid you know. I don't even know what to do with half the money I have."

Naruto exhaled, "Wow, now I feel better. You really had me going for a minute there princess. I mean, I've seen one of your movies and I knew you were good, but wow. You really had me going with that whole, 'concerned for my well being' thing. I almost thought you cared about me for a minute. Me! Thanks for switching back to the whole buying me off thing, you almost had me."

Leaning back into the hammock, Koyuki unwillingly fell back with him. She wanted to argue, to yell or scream, but his soft snores already filled the cabin. She wasn't trying to pay him off, well... she was, but not for her own safety...not anymore.

There was a gentleness to her captor as he slept. The light from the candle still faintly lit the room. It made the empty wooden chamber seem rustic. Koyuki laughed softly as Ayame began to mutter in her sleep, something to do with Naruto eating her last pudding. Koyuki watched as the light illuminated Naruto's hair and face, seeing a fraction of the boy he should have been. He was cute this way, almost like a younger brother, but she knew that wasn't how she saw him.

Laying down beside him for lack of other options, her body forcibly curled around his, "Why? Why do you have to be so stubborn and foolish? There is more to life outside of just bounties and killing. I know we both lost our homes, but who knows, maybe one day we could find a new one. We might even find it...together."

Her last thoughts had left her lips as she peacefully drifted off into slumber once more. Silence once more filled the cabin as the three were rocked by the sea. Two sleeping teenagers lie curled together, forced by the hammock into closeness, while their third 'sleeping' companion lay with eyes wide open.

 _'So..she loves him, huh?' thought Ayam_ _e._

"LAND HOOOO," echoed a loud proclamation that literally flipped Koyuki out of her hammock.

She rubbed her backside for a moment, cursing the wake-up call, when two things dawned on her: She hand woken up alone, and she was finally home. Even below deck she could smell the cold air of her country. A decade later, and the smells and sounds of her country were as clear to her as they had been when she was a child.

"Finally awake princess," Koyuki turned her head to snap at Naruto but faced Ayame instead.

Quickly schooling her features, Koyuki favored the girl with a light smile, "Good morning Ayame."

Ayame's gaze was colder than she'd ever seen it, as if she was taking her measure, "You and I need to talk."

"Okay," Koyuki droned, "Why don't you tell me what about? Cause that sour look your giving me, is getting on my damn nerves."

Ayame nodded and smiled, "You like the master don't you, or maybe _like_ isn't quite a strong enough word. Please don't bother denying it. My clan, well lets just say we can see things more clearly than most."

Slightly flustered, but not one to be talked down to by a young girl Koyuki stood haughtily, "Look here little girl, I don't know what your problem is with me all of a sudden, but lets get things straight. The only thing I feel for your master is nauseous. He is the most pig headed, arrogant, loathsome creature I have ever met. As a matter of fact, he could go do the world a favor and jump off the boat and taking a dip in these freezing waters if you catch my drift."

Ayame looked ready to reply but didn't get the chance, "Wow, princess, save all the flattery. Don't worry about having to suffer through my presence much longer, we're here."

With that Naruto turned on his heel and left leaving Koyuki reaching for him, "Wait Naruto I...didn't mean it."

Ayame smirked at the downtrodden woman, "Where is all that fire from earlier? Wasn't he loathsome?"

Koyuki's face snapped towards the younger girl, her eyes burning, "Yes, he is loathsome, and a boar, and all those other things I said."

Pleased, Ayame grinned and was about to reply before getting cut off, "BUT! He is also kind and considerate, brave and selfless, honest to a fault, and basically the best man I know! I look into his eyes and I see the same despair and loneliness that I've seen every time I look in the mirror. I just want to take that away. People like us may not have a home anymore, but maybe, just maybe, we can give each other a home."

Ayame smiled and nodded. The small girl put on her pack and turned to leave, apparently having heard what she needed to hear. Koyuki was left in something of a daze and sat for a moment to gather her thoughts.

"Hear what ye needed to hear lad," questioned the Captain.

Naruto, who had been leaning up against the wall just outside the room nodded and headed up to the deck, "Yeah, I really can't just hand her over."

"Couldn't ye have just asked her feelings yerself? Why be ye needing to drag the little miss into things?"

Naruto dipped his head and shook solemnly, "Hard to trust the words of an actress. Had to hear her when she didn't know I was listening."

The Captain laughed and it took all Naruto had to not watch the man's gut, that was still hanging out the bottom of his shirt, jiggle, "Aye, yer on yer way to being a wise man, says I. Still, that lass has a way about her, a way of knowing her there and abouts."

Naruto nodded, "That she does, but she doesn't seem to be aware of it. Even if I'm wrong though, it was the only choice I had. I had to take the chance. She could still be playing me for sure, but, if any part of what she said is true, especially concerning her parents, I can't just go along with things."

Once more the Captain nodded sagely, "Chance lad, that be the spice of life. Two roads that lie before a man, and he can only take the one. You may choose one or the other, but ye are always taking a chance. Just be sure ye take the chance that ye won't be regretting, aye lad."

Naruto grinned at the man, "Aye, Captain."

The group got off the boat and said their farewells to the Captain. They wouldn't need to take such secretive transportation home, that is if they made it out alive. Naruto took the lead, his new white cloak billowing behind him. Both girls wore matching cloaks, Koyuki wasn't entirely sure when he'd gotten them, but somehow it kept her warm.

Ayame nudged her, "I see you like the cloak. Warm and toasty, even though you aren't exactly dressed for the weather. Another amazing feat by my master. See the inside of your collar," Looking inside Koyuki noticed a small seal, "Yep, another seal created by master. It stores and amplifies body heat, while also preventing the cold from penetrating. My master is the greatest, ha, ha, ha!"

Naruto merely shook his head mirthfully, "Kid, what am I going to do with you?"

Ayame's eyes lit up, "Well, you could marry me, think about what beautiful children we could have. Or, or, or, you could adopt me! Either way, I'd still call you master and follow you everywhere. The dutiful wife or daughter."

"Ya know kid," Koyuki couldn't help but cut in, "The fact that you're okay with wife or daughter...is creepy on a level I don't even know how to describe. I've heard about some of that clan inbreeding stuff to keep the bloodline traits strong, but seriously. Maybe you can just be both, have a child, and call him/her Kentucky. How's that sound?"

Confusion covered the young girl's face, "That's a weird name."

Naruto scratched his chin, "Yeah, but somehow it fits the whole inbreeding thing."

(A/N: I would like to take this time to apologize to those who live in Kentucky for that hateful and inappropriate stereo type. I would _like_ to, but can't. That was funny, so there.)

Ayame grew red in the face but, before she could reply, Naruto through a hand up for silence. The cavern pass they had entered not long ago was covered in crystalline ice sickles. It had been a beautiful sight to behold, but now it all seemed to be shaking.

"M-m-master, what's that sound," Ayame pleaded.

Suddenly, beneath their feet the snow was melted away revealing a railroad as the sound got louder, "Train!"

A chain shot out from Naruto's cloak, wrapping around Koyuki and jerking her to his back, "Ayame, release your seals!"

"But master, you said only in emergencies," Ayame was in a panic.

"Do it now Ayame!" he shouted at the girl, "Release them and run!"

Without hesitation both reached down and touched their ankles and shouted, "Release!"

Koyuki watched while seals appeared and shattered. She couldn't ask about what happened because they took off. They darted through the tunnel, the sound only growing louder behind them until Koyuki could actually see the royal train. As fast as they were moving, there was no way they'd outrun a train.

"Crap, she isn't fast enough," Naruto cursed under his breath.

Koyuki wondered what Naruto would do as she clutched onto him. She knew she was going to die, but she didn't want this, not them too. In the midst of her sorrow she saw another chain shoot out and wrap around Ayame, dragging her to his back as well. To Koyuki's amazement they began to move faster. She could barely hear Naruto muttering to himself, saying "come on" over and over again.

Ayame's shout grabbed her attention, "No master, you mustn't use that power!"

Koyuki wasn't sure what she meant, but they were pulling away from the train. A smile grew on her face as she noticed the literal light at the end of the tunnel. That is, until she felt the strange power emanating from her, once again, savior. It was dark and angry, evil somehow.

Shooting out of the tunnel, and off into an embankment, they narrowly avoided being flattened by the train. Slowly they stood and dusted themselves off. Naruto had released them after the jump. Koyuki wanted to thank him, noticing immediately Ayame rushing to his side while he clutched his head.

"What's wrong with him!" Koyuki shouted but was seemingly ignored.

Naruto began to wave them off, "I'm alright Ayame, I only drew on a little. I should have released the other seals, but there was no time. Sorry to worry you."

Ayame hugged him, weeping bitterly as he patted her head. Koyuki could see that there was something going on here, but she had more pressing matters to deal with at the moment. Namely, a family reunion.

"Koyuki, my how you've grown," boomed the voice from the train's speakers, "Come and let me have a look at you."

Naruto watched her stand, and slowly she walked toward the man. Moments later he was beside her, Ayame hot on their heels. He could see the resolve in her eyes. Oh, how he hated that look. Whenever he had seen it on someones face in the past it always meant they were about to do something incredibly stupid.

The man Naruto assumed that the man exiting the train must be Dotou. Leaving the train, the man was immediately flanked by Nadara, and his two cronies. _Oh, how the plot thickens._

"Ah, so these are your stooges," Naruto mocked, "Can't exactly just trust information given to me by some random ninja, now can I? After all, a ninja's number one tool is deception. Besides, your notice never said anything about them."

Obviously somewhat irritated the man nodded, "It appears that I will have to be more careful in any future requests. Never the less, you have preformed admirably, and for that I thank you."

Reaching for Koyuki, who stood not moving, he snarled as she was jerked away, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Hands off the merchandise pal," Naruto said with a smug air, "Man, this is why I hate dealing is amateurs. You guys have no idea at all how this whole thing goes down. Your request didn't say anything about me giving you the girl."

Dotou snarled at the boy, "What idiocy is this? Of course it did, that's what the entire request was for."

He reached once more only to have her summarily be pulled from his reach, "No, I'm afraid it didn't, and any change in a contract calls for a renegotiation of terms. Your bounty notice, and I quote, requested that one, Yukie Fujikaze aka Koyuki Kazahana, figured that part out on my own, be returned to the Land of Snow so that she might return a certain crystal key that she took with her to the royal family."

Growling, Dotou replied, "Your point?"

Naruto grinned foxily, "My _point_ is that nowhere in your bounty did you stipulate that she is to be turned over to you in any way shape or form. Only to be returned to the Land of Snow, and would you look at that, here she is. Now the next part is a little tricky, so do your best to follow along. The last stipulation was that the crystal key be returned to the royal family, but since she is already the royal family, then that part of the deal was already met. So, if I had wanted to, after my meeting with you flunky here," Naruto gestured to Nadare, earning him a glower, "I could have simply left having fulfilled all of the requirements of your contract. I just brought her here to meet you because I like to go that extra mile. Got all that?"

Seemingly letting his rage subside he stood tall, "Let me get this straight, are you refusing to hand over Princess Koyuki and the key."

Naruto never had the chance to reply before Koyuki jumped forward, "Here, take the key! Just let us go, leave him in peace."

Naruto didn't really care about the key, but he did not like it when the man latched onto Koyuki. Something primal in him, that had nothing to do with that damned fox, seemed to stir in him. The man smirked and stared down at Naruto.

"Well, it seems our business is complete," Dotou smirked, "Now, leave, my patience wears thin."

Naruto growled, "I really didn't come here to commit regicide, but if you don't let her go, then you'll find yourself on the business end of my blade."

Laughter bellowed from the man, "Such threats from one so young. Were you not so arrogant _boy,_ I might have found use for you in my service. However, my patience for your lip has worn thin. Nadare, show him how we deal with terrorists."

Several things all happened at once. Naruto dropped into position, chains hovering beside him. Ayame drew back and pulled her umbrella, this time, holding it more like a rapier. Nadare, as well as his compatriots, fanned out to surround the two. Koyuki began to scream until a new voice entered the equation.

"Dotou!" Shouted an old samurai from up on a hill, "I am Sandayu Asama, and with me stands a hundred loyal soldiers of the late Sosestu Kazahana. With our princess here we shall defeat you and take back this kingdom! On this day, YOU SHALL BREATHE NO MORE!"

"Sandayu?" Koyuki muttered in confusion.

Naruto just cocked his head with a grin, "Okay, now that was pretty cool."

A battle cry seemed to shake the hillside as the samurai charged down. This was just the diversion he needed as Naruto went for the princess. Unfortunately, Nadare wasn't distracted and met hit blade to blade. The snow ninja's blade shattered under the pressure from Naruto's sword, but it was all the time Dotou needed.

Several of the cars seemed to open up revealing some sort of weapon. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was about to happen. The samurai were all charging into a trap, but Koyuki was also getting further and further from him.

Naruto's body seemed to move without thinking, using the body flicker technique that Ivy had taught him to appear before the Samurai "Ayame! Umbrella now! The rest of you, GET DOWN!"

 **Uzumaki Style: Unyielding Chain**

Once more several chains shot forth from the ground, many more than before, creating a barrier. A fraction of a second later kunai began to shoot forth from the train cars. Most were deflected off of his chains, but some got through. One of which tore through his calf. Naruto cursed as he went down to a knee, still barely managing to keep the jutsu active. Luckily, Nadare and his flukies had left with Dotou. In the barrage, Naruto hadn't noticed the lead car detach and take to the skies as a blimp.

Growling he did the hand signs.

 **Uzumaki Style:** **Piercing Lance**

"Stop master!" cried Ayame causing him to abandon the jutsu and for the blimp to get out of his range.

"Why the hell did you stop me, now they've gotten away!" he yelled at the now frightened girl.

"M-m-master, I'm sorry," she muttered meekly, "It's just, if you'd done that, then the princess might have gotten hurt too."

Naruto felt like an idiot. If he'd have burst that balloon as he'd planned, then it would have come crashing down, and Koyuki most certainly would have died. Then he noticed something else. Ayame was shaking, making him realize something. No matter how many times he'd tried to get rid of her, he'd never yelled at her, never been cruel like this.

Calming himself he motioned for her to approach, "Come here Ayame," approaching him cautiously for the first time ever felt like a slap in the face, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted like that, I was just mad. Forgive me?"

Through teary eyes she smiled up at him, "Of course master. You can yell at me or even hit me if you need to. Whatever makes you feel better. I'd do anything for you."

Her relentless devotion cut deeply, "Ayame, don't think that way. I couldn't ask for a better companion on the road that you have been to me all these years, but that doesn't mean you should be willing to put up with things like that. I would never just strike you."

Grabbing his hand and bringing it to her cheek she sighed peacefully, "I know master, and that's why it's okay. You aren't like my family at all. I know you would never just needlessly hurt me, and I'll always love you for that, even if you don't love me the same way."

"Ayame, I..." Naruto's words trailed off as he felt Ayame jerk in his hand and fall forward, a kunai sticking out of her back.

The pink haired kunoichi who had been with Nadare earlier hovered in the air, "A warning from Dotou, stay away or suffer the sa-"

The woman would never finish her sentence, or any other, as a chain pierced her stomach. She coughed blood as she fell to the ground. Red eyes replaced blue ones as he approached her. Fear etched in the woman's eyes as he simply laid his hand on her stomach.

 **Uzumaki Style: Death Seal**

Fear turned to horror as the woman screamed an inhuman sound. Her skin seemed to shrivel, the sound of bones breaking echoed in the hills, and finally all was silent. Desperately Naruto ran back to Ayame and removed the kunai. He place a hand over the place where the kunai had hit.

 **Uzumaki Style: Life Seal**

Ayame's eyes shot wide open. Her breathing was a bit panicked. The men were gathering around, watching as the wound closed. The man who had announced himself as Sandayu approached.

"Excuse me, thank you for all that you have done for us so far. We'd likely all be dead were it not for you. If I might, as a boon, would you be able to use that healing method on some of my comrades, they have life threatening wounds, but certainly with that technique-"

"No," Naruto whispered, "It's not that I don't want to, it's that I can't. The Life and Death Seals work in tandem. The 'Death Seal' takes life force from its victim, and the 'Life Seal' gives that life force to whoever it is applied to. It can't actually resurrect anyone, but it can help someone survive who is on the brink of death. I never intended to use it to be honest."

"Oh, I see," Sandayu nodded, "I apologize for asking such a rude question. Forgive me."

Ayame stood now, "I'm feeling much better now master, shall I apply my healing knowledge to the wounded."

Naruto eyed her cautiously, "Okay, just don't over do it okay. I've never used that seal so I don't know if it has any backlash."

His companion just beamed at him, "I'm not worried at all, my master is the best."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off. He had to shake his head to return to his thoughts. The samurai stood before him with a slightly knowing grin causing him to sigh.

"It's really not like that, the kid is like a sister to me, I couldn't even think of her like that if I wanted too," he whined a bit.

Sandayu nodded, "Perhaps, but her faith and love for you is unquestionable. Now we must gather our forces and attack the castle. Our princess is waiting."

Naruto nodded, "I'll join you. I have to make up for bringing her here in the first place, also, I promised I wouldn't leave her here. I hope you can understand that."

The samurai seemed to think for a moment before nodding, "Such things can be discussed later. After I heard about the bounty and her disappearance I came straight here. I'm actually quite grateful to you, you accomplished what I could not in bringing her here. I almost hired ninja to escort her, which would have basically been kidnapping anyways."

(A/N: Seriously people, if you've seen that movie, then you have to agree. Kakashi straight up kidnapped her. He had no legal right to force her to go if she didn't want to.)

Naruto grinned and nodded, "Let's go then."

 **Chapter 4**

Naruto and Ayame both stood in awe at the building surrounding them. Naruto had knelt down to let Ayame off his back, he'd insisted on carrying her after what happened, and noticed that even the floor was the highest quality wood. Chairs nestled into rows all leading up to an area similar to a pulpit, except there was no area for a religious leader. Instead there was a statue of a beautiful woman. Behind it, in stained glass, were beautiful depictions of a woman.

Naruto nearly gasped as he unwillingly approached the statue. In the windows she had bluish-white skin, blue hair that seemed similar to his eyes, and an elegant kimono of white and blue cascaded around her divine form. Ayame, though slightly mesmerized as well, fumed a bit at her master's preoccupation.

"Ohhh, I feel like my back is acting up," Ayame feigned.

Immediately, she had Naruto's attention and he was sitting her down in a chair and looking her over. Ayame turned to face the statue and stuck her tongue out in victory. At the same time, chills shot down her spine. Of course the young girl knew it had to be the light playing tricks on her, all the same, it seemed like the eyes of the statue narrowed at her.

Instead she turned her attention to Naruto, "Master, I'm so telling princess how you were ogling that statue."

"I wasn't ogling it!" he shouted defensively, "Still, you have to admit there is something about it. Like it radiates some quiet power. That and look at those depictions in the stained glass, can you tell me you've ever seen anything quite so beautiful."

Ayame crossed her arms in a major pout, ' _Oh, I am so tattling to princess now.'_

"I see you've also found yourself lost in the embrace of our ancient Goddess," Sandayu stated as he approached them from behind.

Naruto's chains rattled a bit, "Sandayu, one of these days you're going to sneak up behind me and I'm going to accidentally kill you."

The man paled a bit, giving an apologetic smile, "Sorry about that. She does have that effect on people though. It's why she still has scattered followers so long after people have cast aside belief in her as simply another mythology."

Naruto nodded in understanding, "What's her name?"

Sandayu stared, puzzled for a moment, before wincing slightly, "To be honest, I have no idea. I'm not sure anyone does. I've never heard anyone use it, and honestly, I can't think of why I haven't asked the very same question. Forgive me, my head seems to be bothering me, I'm going to check in with the medic for signs of a concussion."

Ayame jerked on Naruto's arm, "Why aren't we headed to the castle already? Princess could be in trouble."

Naruto took a deep breath and sat down, "Two main reasons really: One, that blimp was very slow moving and has likely not reached there yet. That train car must not be meant to truly be used like that, too heavy. Two, they have transportation here that can get us there much faster over the snow and ice than we could on our feet. Or at least their feet. So, as soon as they gather their forces we will attack in bulk and tear down that castle, brick by brick if I have too. Nobody, and I mean **nobody** , fucks with what's mine."

A teasing smirk appeared on Ayame's face, "Oh, and what did he mess with that was _yours_ exactly."

For the first time since she'd known him a crimson mask covered her master's face, "Well, I mean, she's my mark and all. That means until the job is done that she's mine, my responsibility anyways."

She was going to tease him about the job being done, but the look he was giving her promised unpleasantness were she to continue. Her master would never hurt her, she knew that, but the things he could do with seals sent shivers down her spine. It was a good thing her master was not a shameless pervert, the things he could get away with were terrifying.

Suddenly she noticed Naruto waver a bit, "Master! Is something wrong?"

"Must have used more chakra than I thought with those seals," he guessed, "I'm gonna lie down for now."

"Would you like a bed," Naruto hadn't noticed any other women there originally but standing beside him now was a woman in a nun's habit.

Feeling a bit drowsy he nodded, "Yeah, that'd be great."

Her smile seemed to almost glow in his haze, "Follow me if you would then sir."

Ayame noticed them leaving and grabbed her things, "Wait for me master I'll..." but when she turned once more they were gone.

Naruto looked around hazily, "How far is the bed, I could have passed out in a chair by now?"

The woman turned and bowed slightly, "It does take some time to cross dimensions, forgive me for that."

It took a moment for Naruto to process her words. When he had he shook his head and looked around. Things still seemed to be in a haze even though his senses were screaming. What was going on?

Then it hit him as he viciously bit his hand, "Genjutsu."

"Silly boy," the woman approached him and placed her hand over the wound, "It's nothing of the sort. Just the blurring of dimensions. You are simply weary because you were the only person who could feel the full effect of my presence."

A cool feeling spread over his hand that he'd bitten and the wound closed. The pain was simply gone, could a Genjutsu really be this powerful? He looked around him to see things slowly coming into focus. It looked as though he was in some sort of ice palace, not too unlike the cave where he'd been chased by the train. It was, in a word, breathtaking.

"Okay, well you've got me here. Mind telling me why, or where exactly _here_ is?"

She smiled at him and her visage blurred, replaced soon after by the form he'd seen in the stained glass. The beautiful woman with pale skin and blue hair, wrapped in cloth that accentuated her skin and hair. Thankfully he was a bit more prepared now and wouldn't gawk at the woman.

The woman favored him with a gentle smile, "You are here, with me, and as to the why, I shall get to that."

"Okaaaay," Naruto guessed that would have to do for now, "One question, what do I call you anyways? The man I spoke to you didn't really know your name."

"Of course he didn't, I did not permit him too. In fact, I removed such knowledge from all those who walk in your world," she replied without actually answering his question he noticed.

Naruto snorted, "I guess this is what Ivy would call a woman's prerogative."

"Ivy?" the woman questioned before closing her eyes for a moment and taking on a strange glow, "Ah, yes, the woman who took you in. I quite like her. She might have been a suitable vessel as well, but you are certainly preferable. Now that you are here, I would like to make a deal with you."

 _"_ _Great, so she can read my mind,"_ The blond was quiet for a moment, "You'd like to make a deal, with me. I'm not sure what I could offer you. You seem to be quite the force of nature, or Goddess, or whatever it is you are."

Raising her hand to her lips in a way that somehow radiated elegance, she let out a gentle laugh, "I'll never understand you human's and your need to give everything a title, or name. Can things not simply be what they are, why must you name them? What gives you the right?"

It wasn't killing intent he was feeling, but the power crawling across his skin told Naruto just how powerful the woman before him was, "I don't rightly know. I'd have to guess it is because of our nature to dominate, own, or possess that which is around us. Things without a name are a mystery. Even still, calling something a mystery is just another way of naming it. A way of knowing we don't know."

Another melodious laugh escaped her lips, "That was certainly a good way of explaining. Only a human would think to know what they don't know. We digress, I am getting away from my point."

"Which is," Naruto asked, "I mean, no rush or anything. I'm just not really sure who you are or why you brought me here yet. I only ever saw that depiction of you, in the building you brought me from, for the first time like five minutes ago."

She nodded slightly, "I know, and that is fine. It is better that you, how did you put it, know that you don't know. My name is Shiva, and as I said, I'd like to make a deal."

"Shiva," the name escaped Naruto's lips and sent an adrenaline powered feeling through his entire body, "Wow, that was weird."

A new giggle filled the room, echoing off the walls, and filling the chamber with song, "Now you see why I took my name from your minds. Such things carry power. At least until you go and give everything a name, and then it means nothing."

"I see," was all Naruto managed.

He had felt what she meant. He had experience it first had, but to say he understood would be a lie. How could he?

"So," he decided to not say her name again, "What is this deal you mentioned, and if you don't mind me asking, why me?"

She hmm'd for a moment, "The why isn't really so spectacular. You have a spiritual being that resounds with my own, therefore you were ideal for this. The deal is a bit more complicated, and two pronged. For you the benefits are vast and obvious."

Shiva gestured towards an empty space that soon took form. Suddenly he noticed an elegant couch appear from the ice. It looked surprisingly comfortable, and when seated, he was shocked at the normal feeling. How could ice have created something that felt the same as a normal couch?

Shiva smiled and sat next to him, "Do not be so surprised. This is my realm, I can do anything here."

Naruto shook his head, "Oh, right, the whole reading minds thing."

She shook her head in reply, "No, you were just obvious."

Naruto facepalmed, "Well, we've established I'm an idiot, lets move on shall we."

"Oh my, you are an amusing one," she scooted a tad closer to him, "I want your body."

Despite the slight chill his face was currently on fire, "P-p-pardon?"

Shiva giggled and smack him lightly, "Not like that silly boy. Though I could promise you an experience that you would never forget," his blush intensified, "No, what I mean is that I want to sign a contract with you. I would then travel within you in your realm, much like your current companion, though we can deal with him shortly."

Naruto seemed to consider this, "Okay, well if we're talking about sealing then we are finally talking my language. Though I can only imagine that the Nine-Tails power pales in comparison to your own. I'm not sure how I could seal such a being into myself."

"I can facilitate this, however, you'd never truly be able to contain me. Just a fragment of my power. Slightly more than you have from the fox, though my power will be user friendly," she laughed at her own joke, "My power will come with many benefits, most of which you will only fully understand when you receive them. Needless to say you will become more powerful. I'd say the main benefit for you though, would be that I will deal with your current... _passenger_."

Naruto's hand subconsciously traveled to his seal, "I'll admit, I'd be quite grateful for that. We aren't exactly on the best of terms. My few encounters with him have been less than friendly."

Naruto was shocked back to reality when he felt fingers travel through his hair and found Shiva even closer, to the point their two bodies were touching, "I see that. He is very grumpy indeed. Poor thing, it was not always like that you know. He was once a very sweet kit, but his time amongst your kind and the burden placed on him has not seen him well. Neither of these things are your fault however, and knowing he killed your parents is not easy either. That said, I will rid you of him if you agree. Now, I assume you wish to hear my terms."

Naruto nodded, "Nothing in life comes free. We both know this, but even though it is not advantageous for me to admit, I am severely inclined to accept regardless."

"Your honesty does you service, it would not serve you to barter with a being such as I," she complimented and warned, "I ask this of you for two reasons. The first of which being that I would like to travel your world once more. To see things through your eyes and meet people. Perhaps sometimes even walk with you. Secondly, I would need you to act as my wrath. There is a clan, a ninja clan, that signed a contract as you are with me, with my brother long ago. He was generous with the man he entrusted because the man was good, but his descendants do not share his heart. They merely take his power and treat him as a tool. It is time to end this. One way or another you will have to annul this agreement, then my brother will be able to free himself from this servitude."

Naruto nodded, "I'm not sure how a being as powerful as yourself could even be forced into such a thing, but I don't need to know. I have no desire to bend you to my will. I would welcome you as an ally, but never a weapon."

"I knew I was right about you," Shiva curled into him, letting her legs dangle over his, "That is why the process has already begun. I am sorry for disarming you in such a way. I admit to having found amusement in such mild flirtation, but the contact was necessary as I was reworking your seal. This may not be entirely pleasant for you, but fear not, I shall take care of everything."

Moments later Naruto fell off the couch, doubling over in pain. Had she somehow reworked his seal without ever even coming into contact with it? Naruto could feel the seal coming undone, and somehow reworking itself. His body jerked as the Nine-Tails began to rip itself free of him. It's physical form tearing him apart from the inside. He was dying.

"Oh my, this just won't do," Shiva said in a calm manner that made Naruto furious as he lay dying, "He could have left you as chakra. All this pain was entirely unnecessary. Now he'll have to be punished."

A wave of her hand later and the foxes body vanished and only red mist remained. Another wave and Naruto noticed his stomach was healed. In a panic his hands flailed over his body checking for a wound that should be there.

Gently, Shiva pulled him back to lay his head in her lap, "I do apologize for that child. I will have to give you a gift I suppose for putting you through such an ordeal."

Naruto merely shook his head in the negative, "No need. You took out that monster and healed me. I need nothing else."

"While I do not like you calling him a monster I suppose I must concede the point after his earlier actions. I guess people will never see him as anything more. Still I must grant you something, even if I admire your humility."

Naruto looked at the red mist that was now frozen in ice, "I never thought he was a monster because of what he is, ya know. Not even because of how the villagers treated me."

Surprise showed on Shiva's face, an unexpected reaction from a being such as her, "Then why?"

"He was the one who told me he killed my parents," Naruto stated bitterly, "He wanted to break me, make me give up on life so he could be free. I mean, I understand his desire to be free, I really do. But I was only four at the time, and he relished in my misery as he filled my mind with images of their death."

Shiva seemed to nod at this, "I see, you have more cause than any before you I suppose then to see him that way. Oh well, no reason to dwell on that now. I have decided on my gift however, a jutsu that none but you will ever be able to use."

Leaning down slowly she kissed his forehead. Immediately, flashes appeared in his mind and information surged in. He expected the knowledge of ice, considering what he'd seen so far. Still, when the jutsu appeared in his mind he was awestruck.

"Diamond Dust," he muttered, "Holy cow, with a technique like that someone could destroy an entire town. If they had enough chakra that is."

Shiva nodded, "It is indeed powerful. With that technique you will be tapping directly into my power, not simply the reserves I leave within you. Fear not, it will not bother me. It also needn't be used on such a large scale, it is quite flexible."

Naruto looked down towards his seal and noticed the changes, "Built yourself quite the nice home here have you? I see, you are going to use nature energy to replenish its power. I believe I read something about that in the scrolls Ivy had from Uzu. It even spoke of a bonding with the energy."

Shiva nodded, "Discussions of bonding with such energy can come at a later time, that is if I ever deem you worthy. That would be something that you'd have to earn, and not something you could simply figure out how to do naturally with my power. I must also inform you that with my power you'd never manage it naturally either, one downside I suppose."

Naruto shook his head in disagreement, "Think nothing of it. Only a fool seeks endless power. I admit to finding the prospect amazing, but I'd rather earn it than just have it given to me. Now, I really think I should be getting back, I have a princess to save."

A mischevious twinkle appeared in the woman's eye, "Oh, yes of course. I mustn't keep you from your charge. She is waiting for you, and you should know she still holds out hope that you will save her. I will take you back now, simply close your eyes, and when you awaken all will be clear."

Naruto closed his eyes, and was about to argue until he found the urge to sleep to powerful to fight.

 **Chapter 5**

When Naruto's eyes flicked open he was being shook.

"Come on master, we must go," cried Ayame.

"I'm up, I'm up," Naruto moaned, "Geez, what are you trying to do?"

Ayame glowered down at him, "Oh don't give me that. I've been trying to wake you up for at least ten minutes. The strategy meeting is over. They are all getting ready to move out, and believe me, when they found you here some of them were fit to be tied."

"Huh? Found me here, what the hell are you talking about," Naruto looked around and noticed he was some kind of special room, almost like a bedroom, but with the finest silks and things, "Where is here?"

Ayame just shrugged, "Some special chambers that normal people weren't meant to be. It was made for that statue lady out there who no one seems to know the name of. I told them that the woman brought you here, but they said their was no woman besides me here."

"Shiva," at the very whisper of her name his seal tingled, "So it was all real, huh?"

The young girl looked thoroughly confused now, "What was real? Plus, how did you even get in here without being noticed? Not sure why, but they had a guard stationed outside the door. Guess that lady has some neophytes, but most people think she's just a myth."

Naruto shook his head, "She's not, that much I'm sure of. My life just got a whole lot more interesting. Look at this."

Naruto had shown Ayame his seal before. Of course, he had never apprenticed the girl in seals, even though he was better than even Ivy was with them at this point, he had only ever given her a beginners scroll. That said, he had penned the scroll himself. It was meant to keep her busy, but she figured out pretty quick that it was not her forte. Still, even she knew that this seal, if you could call it that, was drastically different than the one she'd seen before. In fact, this seal looked more like a fractal, or maybe a snowflake.

"Master, what happened," Ayame muttered out in her confusion.

Noticing her visage in some more stained glass, Naruto gestured to the image, "She did. She removed my...passenger. Then she gifted me with some of her power."

Ayame's eyes grew to the size of saucers, "Ya know, I knew something about her statue felt off. Guess now I know why...Hey! So wait a minute, that woman who led you away, she was, I mean..."

Naruto nodded, "That was her."

The girl finally had to sit down from the information overload, "So, who is she?"

The blond Uzumaki tilted his head to the side, "Almost more of a what then a who, but there is a reason people don't know her name, and I don't think she'd appreciate me saying it to a bunch of people. Tell you what, next time I speak to her, I'll ask her if I can tell you."

Accepting that her master had given her all the information he could she nodded. Honestly, she wasn't sure what to think anyways. She'd never question his sanity, and certain things definitely seemed off, but this was way too incredible. Ayame still shivered when she thought about that statue, and the 'look' it gave her. Best to simply trust master and go on.

When they finally caught up with Sandayu and his troops that now numbered closer to two-fifty, he noticed they were boarding the transports. He waved at the man and received a nod. He had to ignore a lot of looks of derision from some of the men.

"We're boarding now, please join me in the head," Sandayu called, "Who is your new companion?"

"Huh," Naruto looked and noticed the two behind him, "What do you mean? It's just Ayame and..." Naruto jumped almost a foot in the air and stumbled back, "Shiva?"

Shiva brought her finger to her lips in a shush manner, "I told you I want to travel with you at times, is that a problem?"

He shook his head fervently, "Nope, no problem," he took a deep calming breath, "Though some of these guys are pretty mad because of where they found me."

Ayame looked back and forth, being fairly quick on the uptake she had almost pieced it together but wasn't quite letting herself put the pieces in place, "Master, who is this? Do you know her? I thought I was the only girl in camp Sandayu?"

Sandayu nodded in confusion himself, but Shiva only laughed, "Sorry about that Naruto, but what's mine in this world is yours. You are my will manifest, if that makes sense. How does the new seal feel?"

He smiled at her, "A bit more chilly than I'm used to, but much calmer."

Ayame continued to watch the interaction, now full of understanding, "Wait a minute, she is...you are..."

"That's right young lady," Shiva affixed her with a mischievously dangerous stare, "I believe you stuck out your tongue at me."

Sandayu shook his head, still utterly confused, "Whoever is coming lets go. While I doubt Dotou will just kill her outright when he gets to the castle we don't have the luxury of being sure."

Snapping out of his daze he nodded and boarded the coach, which appeared to be some kind of snow mobile/chariot hybrid. Some men were driving sleds with dogs that reminded Naruto vaguely of the Inuzuka clan. They also wielded long weapons, such as swords and spears. It made Naruto imagine some sort of snowy chariot racing.

Almost an hour later they were informed that they were approaching the castle. Naruto felt kind of funny about the whole thing really. Something just felt so...off. If Dotou wanted her at the castle, then why meet him in the middle of that forsaken tundra. He could have simply waited at the castle, or sent his goon squad out again, but no, the man had come himself.

"Sandayu," Naruto called out grabbing the man's attention, "Something feels off. I don't think she's going to be taken to the castle."

Sandayu looked alarmed. The man looked a tad silly to Ayame, sitting there with his fancy hairdo, in his city glasses, topped off by old-fashioned samurai armor. It just looked kind of silly to the girl, but he did radiate a sense of nobility, and the men seemed to follow him willing.

Shiva seemed only interested in taking in the sights, but Naruto felt like there was something more to it when she waved him over, "What's that thing called?"

Naruto looked out the window and saw what she was pointing to, nestled in a valley, "Oh, that's a blimp… A BLIMP!"

Even Sandayu's eyes widened at that, "Order a full stop!"

The radio's all seemed to blare to life as they all came to a halt. Shiva merely sat to the side innocently with a look that asked, "Is it something I said?"

Naruto jumped out before the transport even came to a full stop, "Ayame, stay with the coach. It's time I got to work."

Ayame's face lit up, "Yes master, go bring back the princess!"

Naruto's cocky grin blazed to life once more as he took off down an almost vertical slab of ice. Not surprisingly, Shiva seemed to effortlessly glide down the ice beside him, her kimono flowing effortlessly in the wind. Now wasn't the time to be concerned about her though. Releasing the final seal he'd placed on himself, which was a full body resistance seal for training, he practically flew down the ice.

He found it strange that hardly had to use and chakra at all to stay connected to the wall. Something about his new connection to Shiva must have something to do with this. The ice even seemed to make footholds for him to kick off. He and Nadare may have been on nearly equal ground before, him having the home field advantage and all, but that was over.

The first thing, and only thing Naruto could notice for a moment, was that Koyuki was alive. She seemed to be arguing with Dotou, and he didn't seem to like whatever it was she was saying. That's when he stuck her with the back of his hand. _Well that's it, he's officially a dead man walking._

Nadare was the first to notice the pairs approach and warned the others. Dotou, had only Nadare and his one remaining lackey, supported by a small contingent of troops. The troops were about to charge when the heard the battle cry. Twenty of the dog mushers had made there way to a slope and were fast approaching.

"What's wrong Dotou, things not going quite as planned," Naruto teased, "Maybe it's time for you to pack it up and go home."

Dotou laughed, "You won't take a step closer. Not if you want to see the girl live."

It was then that Shiva decided to make her presence known, "Oh, you mean this girl?" Dotou panicked when he noticed Koyuki in this mystery woman's arms, "I just saw her lying there and thought perhaps it best if I moved her. Things are about to get quite messy for you."

"Why you," he growled through gritted teeth, "Nadare, take care of them. For good this time."

The purple haired shinobi gave a light bow and took off with his ally. The large man on the snow board remembered the slash of the blond's sword and how long it really was, he wasn't going to fall for that again. He decided his best bet was to charge straight on. He...was a fool.

Naruto always seemed to connect with his surroundings when he fought, but this was on a whole other level. It was as if all of the ice around him was waiting for his command. Deciding to experiment, Naruto raised his right hand, and with a flick of his wrist he point two fingers up. Neither snow shinobi knew what to think of this new development, the boy hadn't even drawn his sword or deployed his chains yet.

Immediately, a ramp of ice grew from the ice in front of the portly man on the snow board, causing him to take momentary flight that he wasn't prepared for. As a shinobi, he adjusted and prepared to land. Unfortunately for him, a fat man flying through the air makes an easy target. The man barely noticed the chains before they pierced his four limbs and slammed him to the ground.

 **Ice Style: Dragon Versus Tiger**

Naruto whipped around to see the ninjutsu coming. He went to move out of the way, but stopped. The ice dragon approached while Naruto simply put a hand out to block. Nadare grinned maliciously, this fight was over. Well, at least until it wasn't.

Nadare gawked at the sight in front of him. The boy he'd fought once before, who he'd barely come out on top of (in his opinion) now stopped one of his most powerful jutsu with his hand. All forward momentum with the dragon had stopped the moment it touched the boys hand, several seconds later it shattered.

"How the hell did you do that?" he spat.

"Sorry bro," Naruto chuckled, "But you've lost home field advantage."

The snow shinobi hissed and charged. Naruto drew his sword and met the man's kunai. Blow for blow they met, but Nadare's kunai were not holding up well. He'd had to draw a new one every four strikes or risk them breaking from the force of this boy's swing. Unfortunately, he was on his last one. He decided to throw it instead, and leapt back to reengage with his ninjutsu.

 **Ice Style: White Wolf Jutsu**

Naruto shook his head, "Your not learning."

Naruto charged and the wolf exploded into nothing as he charged through it. Even after having seen it once Nadare was still to shell shocked to do anything about it. He was never a taijutsu specialist, his ninjutsu had failed, and he'd never even studied genjutsu, considering it a useless field.

Naruto had never named his sword, he was never one of those guys who felt the need to. Still, as he activated one of the seals on his blade and flooded it with his new power he couldn't help but feel as though it already had a name. It was on the tip of his tongue, it was beginning to be called forth, to show the world it's power.

He had it, " **Hyorinmaru**!"

Swinging his blade in a horizontal arc, a dragon flew out form it, several times more powerful than the jutsu cast by Nadare. The enemy nin's eyes grew wide as the dragon approached him. His chakra barrier came to life just before the dragon struck him, for all the good it did him. Moments later the barrier had shattered and the snow ninja was frozen inside his own element.

Dotou looked panicked as the boy faced him, "Stop! Don't move! Do you know who I am? I am the king of this country. Would you dare raise your hand to the king? No place in all the elemental nations would welcome you. Join me and you'll be rewarded greatly," through all of his progression through the stages of denial Naruto hadn't even slowed his march, "You worm, I am Dotou."

Naruto had heard enough, "What do I care for the name of a dead man?"

Naruto froze in place and sheathed his blade maybe twenty yards from the man. The would be king raved madly and slung curses at the boy, a crazed look in his eyes. Slinging his robe to the side he revealed a chakra armor that seemed vastly superior to the ones his subordinates had been using. The chakra veins in it flared to life as cast his hands downward.

 **Ice Style: Twin Dragon Blizzard**

Naruto shook his head and held out his hand, "Face your doom like a man."

 _ **Diamond Dust**_

 __Gale force winds blew from behind Naruto. Dotou found that his jutsu failed almost instantly against the force of this attack. Standing his ground he crossed his arms to cover his face, trying to protect himself from the hail stones that were smacking into him. He trusted his upgraded armor to take care of the rest. His surprise was clear when it was the first thing to freeze and shatter, leaving his chest bare to take the attack. His screams were drowned out by the winds and slowly he froze. It wasn't the same as Nadare, who could potentially survive, were he thawed out soon enough. No, Dotou was frozen down to the cellular level. Naruto simply walked up to the ice sculpture of the man and flicked it, shattering the once proud king into nothing more than dust in the wind.

"Congratulations Naruto," the voice caused the blond to whip around and find Shiva standing behind him, "Remember to control your power when using that jutsu. Now that your battle is won, I bid you farewell. I will pop in on you from time to time, so be prepared."

Shiva handed Koyuki's unconscious form to Naruto and she began to stir. He held her tight and watched her eyes flicker open. Two light blue eyes stared back into his eyes. She looked around to take in her surroundings, unsure if she was awake or asleep.

She turned back to him, "Naruto?"

He gave her a foxy grin, "Aw, you had to wake up now? I was going to try the whole, kiss to break the spell, shtick."

Koyuki blushed, "That's 'true loves kiss' you moron. Could you put me down now, this is embarrassing?"

"Oh, no," he refused, "The last time I left you to your own devices you went and got yourself kidnapped. Nope, I'm afraid I'm going to be keeping you very close. Can't let any of these samurai who came to help get any ideas about keeping you here. After all, I made a promise to take you back to the Land of Fire."

"Samurai?" she queried before looking around and seeing that in fact a small militia of men in armor was surrounding them.

The war waged on her face between her reflex to be embarrassed and years of training to school her features. In the end, years of experience won out and she wriggled free from Naruto's grip. None seemed to take note, however, that she never once left his side. Cheers echoed in the land, their princess was free, and they were ready to celebrate. That is until she she said what she had to say.

"My people," Koyuki addressed them in a tone that must have been rehearsed, "It is wonderful to see you again, and to have finally avenged my parents. This day is truly a joyous occasion. That is why, that it is with a heavy heart, I must decline ascension to the throne. My parents were wonderful people, and magnificent rulers, it is for those reasons that I know I am not fit to rule in their stead. Had they lived, perhaps things would be different, but I still want what's best for our people. While I know that that person isn't me, I believe I know who would be. I nominate Sandayu Asama, to become the next king of the Land of Snow."

Cheers were heard once more, and Naruto nodded. From what little Naruto knew of him, the man clearly loved his country and it's people, and they respected him. What more could one ask for in a new ruler?

Sandayu stepped forward, "Many things may come to pass before things get settled, but as I have always said. Princess Koyuki, I believe it to be your destiny to rule this land, but if I must watch over this land until you are ready to fulfill that duty then I accept. Just know that this country will always await your return."

As bad as it may sound, Naruto was getting a bit tired of all the cheering and began to walk away. Koyuki and Ayame quickly followed suit, Shiva had disappeared some time after handing off Koyuki.

Ayame hugged onto Koyuki and chirped, "Where to now master?"

Naruto grinned, "Well first, I need to get paid, and then we're going to see a man about a boat."

 **A/N: Well, that's it for now. Obviously there is more to this story but I'm not sure where I'm taking it. I feel like I'd rather leave it here for now. Still there is obvious need for more. Whenever I get around to the next installment I'll talk about Ivy, his sword, and the search for Shiva's brother. I didn't really do corrections on this, so I apologize if there are a litany of spelling errors.**

 **As always please Read and Review. If anyone has any good sequel ideas, PM me.**


End file.
